


Little steps

by chanhaoujijun



Series: Hit the Road to Us [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hit the Road, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Woozi, Woozi's studio, jihoon - Freeform, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanhaoujijun/pseuds/chanhaoujijun
Summary: Hit the Road to Us: Lee Jihoon/Woozi"When my little steps pile up, they will form a firm path one day."Woozi saw you walk out of your studio like a zombie which brought him back to his beginning. From there, he didn't know that his small actions will lead to a path to you.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Series: Hit the Road to Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025673
Kudos: 6





	Little steps

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first published story.  
> Also apologies for any grammar mistakes and the bad writing.  
> I just wanted to post this short story for the fun of it.

On one of his late nights in the studio, Jihoon noticed that someone was occupying the one next to his. He paid no mind to it until he saw you walk out from it while he was going into his. He first noticed the bags under your eyes, then your ruffled hair. You reminded him of himself back when he didn't know the importance of rest. Jihoon didn't know what possessed him but he started leaving drinks and food outside your door, in hopes of you taking care of yourself. This continued for several days without you ever figuring out who it was from. The person doing it never left a note or a hint of who he or she was. 

The next time you found food outside your door, you stayed outside for a couple of minutes, looking around for some clue on who it could be. You gave up after a couple of moments later and settled for the fact that you'll probably never get to meet this person. While you walked back into your studio, Jihoon saw you standing out there through the small window in his door. Seeing you looking for him made him feel warm inside. A feeling he hasn't felt for a long time, "I should let her know soon." He said to himself, so Woozi made a plan to include a note next time.

The next day, you were walking to your studio again only expecting to see the food outside your door. This time there was a note included. You picked up the note on one hand and grabbed the food with the other, quickly going inside to read the note in private. You settled onto your chair and slowly opened the note, making you hold a breath. "Hi, you must be wondering who I am, right? Well, I won't introduce myself yet, but if you want to talk to me here's my number 09** *** ***1. Eat your food okay? And take care of yourself. -W." You read the note over and over again looking for other hints of who this person was, and thinking if you should text the number.  
While you thought it over Jihoon sat nervously in the next room while constantly checking his phone for messages from an unknown number. He has never done anything like this before, hell he hasn’t had any girlfriends. He laid his phone on the table and anxiously drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for your text. Finally, his phone notified him he received a text, he checked his phone only to be met with disappointment. It was just a text from one of the members asking if he’s going to come home to the dorm today. Jihoon replied saying he’ll be going home now, “There’s no use staying here and getting worked up over her.” Little did he know, you were on your way to take a walk outside.

You opened your door at the same time as another person in the next room. Which made you both stare at each other at the coincidence. You averted your gaze and walked up the elevator to wait, which he also did. There was an awkward silence between the two of you, you didn't know if you should strike up a conversation. When you finally gathered the confidence to introduce yourself he finally said, "Hi, I'm Lee Jihoon."  
He extended a hand for you to shake which you did after staring at him for a few moments. "It's nice to meet you, Jihoon. I'm Y/N." You let go of his hand and averted your gaze to avoid him thinking that you're some creep for staring too long. After you two's short introduction, the elevator door finally opened and you both stepped inside. You both stand next to each other and you noticed he was staring at the note in your hand. "Are you curious about this?" You raised the note to his eye level and he nodded. "Would you happen to know about someone leaving food on another someone's door?" He gave you a shrug in reply, and you continued explaining. "Well this person has been leaving food at my door for weeks, and I have no clue who he or she is until today. You see they left their phone number."  
"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to call them?" Jihoon asked you while avoiding your eyes, an action that you found cute surprisingly.  
"That's the purpose of today's walk," you laughed while announcing it, "in all seriousness though, I don't know what to do. Do you have any advice?" He masked his surprise at your question.

"If I were you, I would call the person," you nodded at what he said urging him to go on, "This person wouldn't leave their phone number if they thought you wouldn't want to talk to them or find out who they are. Besides, there's no harm done in texting the person." As he finished, the elevator opened at the lobby and both of you stepped out. "Bottomline, text the person and don't be nervous about it either. The person must like you if they put this much effort, don't you think?" You nodded once again and you thanked him for the advice. "Don't mention it Y/N, by the way, I'm going back up I forgot to get something before going out. I'll see you around." Before you could utter a goodbye, Jihoon walked back in the elevator. You whispered goodbye to him even if only it was you who could hear it.

Woozi hurriedly went back to his studio and grabbed his phone only to find a message from an unknown number. His world seemed to stop because you took his advice right away. "This girl is making me go crazy," Woozi let out while laying on the couch to text you back.

From then on, the two of you messaged one another nonstop. The conversation flowed easily and there was never a dull moment. Everything was lovely and good until you asked to meet in person. Jihoon’s eyes widened as he read your text, he didn’t want to overthink it so he texted a yes back. Then, you asked if you could meet now, Jihoon agreed to that too, further surprising himself. Both of you got ready to go out of the door and when you did, Jihoon did too. You stared at one another, and you were frozen in place. 

“Hi,” he trailed off and as the seconds passed he grew more nervous, “I’m W, well, it’s really Woozi.” You stirred yourself from your daze and laughed nervously. “Hi, Woozi or Jihoon, now would you care to explain why you had to be anonymous?” He let out a nervous laugh and proceeded to explain everything from seeing you in your studio alone and no one caring for you to him always looking forward to seeing your smile. “Little did I know, my little steps will form a path towards you,” he confessed and you got his message. “Would you like to go on a date with me, Jihoon?” He smiled at you and agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would appreciate any feedback you can provide :))


End file.
